The amount of data that needs to be managed by enterprises is growing at an extremely high rate. One challenge facing database management systems is a data set spread across a large quantity of units of storage space (e.g., volumes). Typically, a customer of a database management service must copy the entire data set, or migrate it to tape and recall it to a Direct Access Storage Device (DASD), in order to consolidate the large quantity of volumes on which the data set resides.